tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Nozomu Nanase/Image Gallery
Official Art= Nozomu 2015 profile.png|2015 setting profile Nanase Nozomu.jpg|Official smartphone wallpaper Nozomu twitter icon.jpg|Official Twitter icon Tsukipro festa harajuku cover.jpeg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku Alive harajuku fest file.jpg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku (ALIVE bonus file) Nozomu profile 2017.png|2016/17 casual profile Nakano live cover.jpeg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2016 in NAKANO DVD cover Nozomu stage profile.png|2017/18 stage profile ALP cover.jpg|A.L.P ALIVE PARTY 2017 SUMMER DVD cover Soara visual 2017.jpg|SOARA 2018/19 setting Nozomu 2018 profile.png|2018/19 casual profile Tsukipro ss anthology cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO SS Anthology cover Soara guild.jpeg|SOARA 2018 AGF setting profile Machine soara 3.jpeg|2018 AGF setting profile Summer carnival cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL Soara 2019 visual.jpg|SOARA 2019 setting Soara 2019 2.jpg|2019 setting profile Nozomu 2019 profile.png|2019 stage profile Kagura nozomu.jpeg|2019 AGF setting profile Soara pieno 2.jpeg|2019 Harajuku shop profile Soara pieno all.jpeg|SOARA 2019 Harajuku shop profile |-| Album Covers= Side s 1 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.1 Side s 2 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.2 Side s 3 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.3 Side s 4 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.4 Sotsugyou cropped.png|Sotsugyou - Tabidatsu Kimi ni - SOARA Kachofugetsu Hana.jpg|AI NO HANA SOARA Kachofugetsu Tori.jpg|LAPIS BLUE Natsu no hikari cropped.png|Natsu no Hikari Soyokaze cropped.png|Soyokaze no Uta Mikazuki cropped.png|Mikazuki Fantasy SOARA Wonder Wand.jpg|Wonder Wand X LIED 4.jpg|X Lied Vol.4 REN・NOZOMU X MAMORU Aliel cropped.png|エリアル -ALIEL- Ano hi cover.jpeg|Ano Hi、Bokura wa Soara rs vol 2 cover cropped.png|vol.2 Soshi & Ren & Nozomu Soara rs 3 cover cropped.png|vol.3 SOARA Soara rs drcd cover cropped.png|RE:START no Sono Saki e Soara rs 5 cover cropped.png|vol.5 Sora & Ren & Nozomu Soara rs vol 6 cover crop.png|vol.6 SOARA Soara club cover crop.png|CLUB♣ Alive movie song cover.jpg|ALIVE THE MOVIE SONG COLLECTION　－Sā、Ongaku o Hajimeyou！－ Ivesta kagura cd cover.png|TSUKIHANA KAGURA Seiran no sora cover.jpg|Seiran no Sora |-| Anime= Nozomu anime profile 2.png|2017 anime profile Nozomu anime profile.png|2017 anime reference sheet Tsukipro the Animation 1.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION promo poster ProAni.jpg|PROANI details poster ProAni SOARA Teaser art.jpg|SOARA promo poster Nozomu icon.jpg|Official anime SNS icon SOARA sports day.jpg|SOARA representing team red at the sports day SOARA 5.jpg|Nozomu excited after seeing his brother performing on TV Nozomu with his pick.jpg|Nozomu and his lucky pick Preview 7.jpg|Ren and Nozomu reporting for the variety show Nozomu and Izuru.jpg|Nozomu backstage with his brother SOARA_4.jpg|Ren and Nozomu on the variety show End Card 10.jpg|Episode 10 end card Final episode end card.jpg|Episode 13 end card Vol 5 soara cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Volume 5 cover (SOARA ver.) Vol 7 alive cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Volume 7 cover (ALIVE ver.) |-| Manga= Manga countdown nozomu.png|Nozomu countdown illustration Proani manga countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration compilation Proani manga illust.jpg|Ouka Ranman color cover page Friend manga cover.jpg|FRIEND color cover page Friend pv 5.jpeg|FRIEND preview page Friend pv 2.jpeg|FRIEND preview page Friend pv 4.jpeg|FRIEND preview page Friend pv 3.jpeg|FRIEND preview page Start line manga cover.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty color cover page Start line pv 2.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Start line pv 3.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Mirai e manga cover.jpeg|Mirai e no Okurimono cover page Mirai e pv 1.jpeg|Mirai e no Okurimono preview page Mirai e pv 1.jpeg|Mirai e no Okurimono preview page Hidamari ni saku pv.jpeg|Hidamari ni Saku preview page |-| Movie= Let it be website visual.jpg|LET IT BE visual Let it be movie poster.jpg|LET IT BE poster Let it be tohiro cover.jpeg|LET IT BE poster (Tohiro ver.) Let it be profiles.jpeg|LET IT BE profiles Let it be tohiro profiles.jpeg|LET IT BE profiles (Tohiro ver.) |-| Stage Plays= Sqs ep 4 nozomu.png|S.Q.S Episode 4 TSUKINO EMPIRE2 -Beginning of the World- profile Ivesta ep 2 nozomu.png|IVESTA Episode 2 TSUKIHANA KAGURA～Ao to Midori no Monogatari～ profile Ivesta kagura visual.png|Episode 2 poster |-| TSUKINO PARADISE= Tsukipara proani login.jpg|Nozomu on the TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION commemoration login screen Anni login illustration.PNG|Nozomu on the 1st anniversary commemoration login screen SOARA TsukiPara.png|SOARA TSUKIPARA profile Tutorial 12.PNG|Ren in the SOARA tutorial gasha Rsz dorm.jpg|Nozomu in the Tsukino Dorms Aoi sora nozomu.png|Aoi Sora card Tobidase nozomu.png|Tobidase！Seishun card Troublemaker nozomu.png|Troublemaker card Moodmaker nozomu.png|Moodmaker card Idolized summer nozomu.png|Summer Memories card (idolized ver.) Aliel nozomu idolized.png|エリアル -ALIEL- card (idolized ver.) Agf nozomu.png|Formal Coordi card Fantasy nozomu.png|ALIVE FANTASY card Wanderful nozomu.jpg|Wanderful card Tkpr youchien banner.png|Nozomu on the banner of the TSUKIPARA Youchien gasha Chibi nozomu.jpg|TSUKIPARA Youchien card (unidolized ver.) Chibi nozomu idolized.jpg|TSUKIPARA Youchien card (idolized ver.) 1st anni cm banner.PNG|Nozomu on the banner of the 1st Anniversary★ gasha 1st anni nozomu.png|1st Anniversary★ card (idolized ver.) 1st anni ren.jpg|1st Anniversary☆ card (Ren card) Soara kacho banner.PNG|Nozomu on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU SOARA ver. gasha Nozomu kacho idolized.png|KACHOFUGETSU card (idolized ver.) Summer carnival ren.png|SUMMER CARNIVAL card (Ren card, unidolized ver.) Fantasia ren reward.png|SP:TSUKINO F. card (Ren card) Fantasia nozomu.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card World festa nozomu.png|World Festa card (unidolized ver.) World festa nozomu idolized.png|World Festa card (idolized ver.) Bday nozomu 2.png|BIRTHDAY2019 card Origin nozomu idolized.png|ORIGIN card (idolized ver.) Nov bday gacha banner.png|Nozomu on the banner of the NOVEMBER HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Cm anni revival banner.png|Nozomu on the banner of the 1st Anniversary☆ gasha (CM reprint ver.) Bday nozomu awakened.png|Birthday2018 (idolized ver.) Omiseyasan nozomu.png|ALIVE no Omiseyasan card New years nozomu.png|TSUKIPRO Shinshun card Chocolatier nozomu.png|Mahou no Chocolatier (unidolized ver.) Chocolatier nozomu idolized.png|Mahou no Chocolatier (idolized ver.) Youchien gacha revival.png|Nozomu on the banner of the TSUKIPARA Youchien reprint gasha Youchien nozomu.png|ALIVE Youchien card Empire nozomu.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (unidolized ver.) Empire nozomu idolized.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (idolized ver.) Karaoke nozomu.png|Mezase！Karaoke no Tetsujin card 2nd anni nozomu.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (unidolized ver.) 2nd anni nozomu idolized.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (idolized ver.) Starry nozomu.png|Starry card (unidolized ver.) Starry nozomu idolized.png|Starry card (idolized ver.) Pure nozomu.png|Pure Charisma card (unidolized ver.) Pure nozomu idolized.png|Pure Charisma card (idolized ver.) Mahou senshi event banner.jpeg|Nozomu on the banner of the Mahou Senshi！？Pure Rabi Sanjou！ event Anihallo nozomu.png|Animal Halloween card Fairy nozomu.png|Fairy card (unidolized ver.) Fairy nozomu idolized.png|Fairy card (idolized ver.) Bday19 nozomu banner.png|Nozomu on the banner of the Nanase Nozomu-kun HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Bday19 nozomu.png|Birthday2019 card (unidolized ver.) Bday19 nozomu idolized.png|Birthday2019 card (idolized ver.) Category:Nozomu Nanase Category:Image Gallery